The Egyptian Games
by Lakeycreek11
Summary: Nina Martin finds herself in a battle between love and survival. What will win out. Can she have both or will it crumble in her hands. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i do not own the Hunger Games or House of Anubis cuz if i did id be rich. haha well enjoy i worked really hard on it. sorry if it may seem bad. **

It was a cold morning that day, and it was darker than usual after daylight savings time. I woke up and got ready like every school day so far that year. When I got to school though, everything was tense.

Thats when it hit me. Today was the Reaping. How could I forget? I mean seriously, we get off with a half day because we have to get ready.

As I was mentally slapping myself, Fabian Rutter walked by. He was sooo cute. The way his dark hair flipped that certain way could drive a girl insane.

He is from the Hob and that means less names in the bowl. Me? Im from the Seam. I bet you my name is in there 47 times and Im 16! I had to get tessarae. no matter how much I hunt, its never enough. So you can say im nervous.

My best friend Amber Millington saw me looking at him and elbows me. I realize why she did it. Joy Mercer, his best friend is giving me the creepy"back off, hes mine" look.

I flush and turn around back to my locker. Joy was cool and from the Hob. OF course, she will end up getting him. He doesnt even know that i exsist.

Sighing, i grab my books and turn toward Amber. She is one of the richest girls of our district but still wants to hang with me. It shocks me, but hey im not complaining. Amber is her own person for sure. she cant live without pink and always straightens her hair. It looks good on her, though.

When her dad was marrying her mother he pulled a few strings in case they should ever have a child. He payed the Capital enough to let him add his childs name only once in the bowl a year. no more.

She has nothing to worry about.

Well, we talk as we head to class. She tries to stay off the subject of the Reaping for my sake. but, that means we will talk about clothes and boys. great.

When we get to class we watch the 50th Hunger Games. That and the 2nd Hunger Games. Both as gruesome as ever.

After class I head home to get dressed in my "finest". That would consist of a brown and red dress. I slip on the dress. its as old as dirt,but with good care from my Gran it still looks new. Then i slip into my brown slippers i wear around town and to school.

When i get that done, my Gran leads me over to the chair in our bedroom and starts to fix my hair. she puts in a intricate braid. then she pulls a necklace out and gives it to me.

"I was at the nursing home today and i saw a lady named Sarah. she pulled out a necklace and told me to give it to you," my gran stated.

" That was nice of her. PLease give her my thanks" I replied to my Gran. I then stood up and turned aroundto hug her. We held onto each other for the biggest part of 30 minutes. then i said goodbye and rushed out the door. She would follow later.

When i got there i signed in and joined Amber at the 16 year old groups.

" Nice necklace." Amber said.

I smiled weakly and said my thank yous.

meanwhile the process was speeding up and soon everyone was there.

"Welcome Everyone to the 74th hunger games." Trudy Anderson said through the microphone.

After the video about why we must have the Hunger Games, Trudy spoke up.

"Ladies first" Effie anonced

She slowly progressed her way to the girls bowl. she dipped her hand in there.

A thousand raced in my head as she pulls out the paper and states in a clear voice.

"Nina Martin"


	2. Chapter2 3

Every eye turned towards me. I want to puke and cry, but I don't show it. I will not have them mark me off as weak. Never will I let them mark me that way.

I walk slowly and carefully to the podium. " do not show fear." I think continually.

Trudy asks very brightly, " Is there any volunteers?" there is no volunteers. I knew there wouldn't be any.

"On to the lads" she tells us exuding happiness. She rushes over to the boys bowl. She reaches in all lady-like. I shake slightly as she reaches in. She pulls it out. And the name she reads out makes me feel even worse. " Fabian Rutter"

He looks scared. Every eye that was once on me has held his attention.

He slowly walks up to the platform. He walks carefully and steadily up. Even now he looks adorable.

When he gets on the stage Effie smiled.

" Is there any volunteers?" she asked very over sweet.

No voice rose. Not even his brothers.

He sighs and looks down. He knew they wouldn't volunteer. He knew they wouldn't even get closer to him to protect him. That made me want to scream at them. To yell and shout.

It wasn't fair for him to die and no one stand up. He is sweet and has a life to live for.

All of us do. But the Capitol takes it away.

Trudy then smiles at us and tells us to shake hands.

It might have been my imagination but I thought that he squeezed my hand when we shook our hands.

When we got done Trudy said to the crowd and T.V, " District's 12s tributes of the 74 Hunger Games.

Then we were shoed on in into the building to saw our final goodbyes.


	3. Chapter3

When I got in the room, my Gran was there. She was tear stained and still sobbing. she looked up when I walked in and ran towards me. She engulfed me in a hug.

Between the muffled noise of her voice sobbing in my shirt all was silent. Then my Gran looked up and smiled a weary smile.

"You're strong, Nina. You can win I know it." She said, "And don't forget to wear your necklace. As a token."

"I will" I said with a sad smile.

I know I cant win. The odds will never be in my favor. Im district 12 and we always lose. Only Haymitch and Katniss. But sadly, Katniss is too caught up in grief to care. Haymitch will mentor this year again. { Lets say Peeta died in the first Hunger Games. And Katniss loved him since the start.} I'm not judging Katniss, though. I feel bad for her.

Her love died in her arms last year. I wouldn't want to mentor if I had gone through that.

My Gran and I sat for a few more minutes in each others embrace. It was a warm embrace. One I will never forget. She kept telling me to be safe. And I would nod and say I would.

Soon she had to leave. Then Amber came in with her pretty little pink dress. She had tears in her eyes

"Nina" she whimpered. " Why did you have to get chosen? I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said back

Try to win will you?" she said with a tear in her eyes.

"Yes. I promise," I answered " I cant stay away long from my best friend."

" You know it."

We shared a short laugh before the Peacekeepers herded her out.

The next person surprised me.

Hey Nina, Ill be your mentor" said Katniss Everdeen.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. She never was drunk but she always hunted and never really got involved in the world.

" Yes. And I have a feeling you need all the help you can get. So ask me anything during the trip and preparations. Stay strong." She smiled and then left without a word.

"Weird" I mumbled.

For the rest of the time I walked around the room. It was all quiet and as my tear stains disappeared determination hit me. I figured I would try my hardest to win.

While I was walking I didn't notice my necklace getting red. I was too busy in my own world. But suddenly my chest started feeling warm. That's when I looked down and saw the red light illuminating the necklace. I picked it up and saw it glowed brighter in certain areas. I walked with it in my hand. The closer to the wall I got, the brighter it was.

When I touched the wall, words appeared saying, "Chosen One. Guard the necklace with your life and it will do the same."

Shocked I pulled away. The words disappeared as soon as the necklace left the wall.

Before I could think the Peacekeepers came in to deliver me into the hands of the Capitol.

With the words in my mind I headed for the train.


End file.
